1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busbar unit, a motor, and a power steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of motors provided with busbars, motors having a holder including a plurality of busbars arranged on a side edge of their stator in order to achieve connection of a terminal of each coil are known.
The holder is made of an insulating material and formed in the shape of a doughnut. The holder includes a plurality of concentric groove portions. Each busbar is formed of a belt-shaped copper plate or the like, and is bent to assume the shape of a circular arc. Each busbar is inserted in a separate one of the groove portions of the holder. The busbar includes an arm portion extending in a radial direction. The arm portion of a busbar arranged radially inward in the holder is arranged to extend across a busbar arranged radially outward thereof.
Suppose, for example, that at a position where the busbars intersect with each other, the busbars are arranged to have only a little gap therebetween. In this case, application of a high voltage to the busbars may cause a spark discharge between the busbars, and if an unexpected external force bends the holder to change the shape of the busbars, a short circuit between the busbars may occur.